bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Tale of SirLinkalot96 and His Time On Bully Fanon
'' Hey, there. Long time no see. I came by to check on you guys again and I see that there are some new users here! Since many of the originals are gone, I thought I'd share my story as my five year anniversary of being on Bully Fanon Wiki. I hope you all enjoy this tale and I hope all the remaining people here can remember the fun times we had together. This is my "memoir" if you will. I hope you enjoy reading! Some of you guys are even in it! :D -Link'' This is my sister and I, btw (me on the left, obviously). I hate having pictures taken of me, so I did a sarcastic pose and smile out of spite. For the record, this is what I look like, except I got a haircut today lol. I am going to go back five years into the past when I first appeared on Wikia. The first wiki I ever edited on was the Zelda wiki, and as some of you may have guessed from my username, I am a big Legend of Zelda fan. There's a story behind my username, but I'll get into that later if you guys want me to. Anyway, according to my page on Zelda wiki I started editing on February 17th, 2010! Five days before my 14th birthday! (Yes, I'm almost 19 years old now). God damn, that's half a decade ago! I didn't edit there that much but at the time, I had been really fascinated by the whole idea of Wikia because I had never seen anything like it before. I thought it was really cool how if I needed help with a game or if I wanted to look up some information, I had Wikia at my fingertips. So, I ventured outside of Zelda Wiki and around this time, I became OBSESSED with Bully and Grand Theft Auto. I was also into writing at the time. In my school I won numerous awards for creative writing, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted more out of creative writing. I wanted to write something where I didn't have any restrictions put by teachers (no violence, no swearing, etc.) and so I discovered fanfiction. And the less I talk about the traumatizing fanfiction that I stumbled upon, the better. After that horrifying experience (Fuck you, Pokemon Story!!!), I tried to look for a better place to write fanfiction where no one was a god damn psycho and wrote about weird, perverted sex fantasies. Afterwards, I went back to editing on Wikia. Around this time, I discovered Bully Wiki. The first edit I made on Bully Wiki was on July 13th, 2010. Once again: God damn. What a long time ago lol. By the way, if any of you guys are wondering where I'm getting all the dates I first edited on, I'm getting them from my userpages on the various wikis I'm talking about. It keeps track of when you first edited. When I first discovered Bully wiki, I fell in love with the community. I thought everyone was nice, hilarious, fun to talk to/argue with, and very supportive of one another. It was great. What set Bully Wiki apart from every other wiki I came across at the time was the fact that people were writing fanfiction on there! Just like we do here, they were writing about OC's (original characters) that were in Bullworth during the events of Bully. I thought that was an interesting thing to do, and so I created my own character based off of a drawing I made when I was twelve years old: Greg Ryder. The first parts of the Greg Ryder Saga I absolutely loathe because they were cliched, stupid, completely unrealistic, and Greg Ryder was the biggest Marty Sue for the longest time. The reason being is that since I was new with fanfiction, I didn't know the unspoken "rules" that many fanfic writers (and real writers, even) follow so that people in the world of fanfiction don't think their story is atrocious. Actually, The Greg Ryder Saga was terrible. I'll just say it. It sucked. Plain and simple. So we had a great group of people on Bully wiki. There was Dan the Man 1983 (who changed his username to Messi1983) who was one of the Bureaucrats on Bully wiki. He was a cool guy but you didn't want to get on his bad side. He didn't write any fanfiction but he played a big role with helping us get Bully Fanon started. There was McJeff, who was either a bureaucrat or administrator (I can't remember which one he was) and he was gruff and could be very blunt with his words which rubbed some people the wrong way, but he grew on you the longer you were with him. If we had an issue with somebody and we needed someone smart enough to know how to perform rangeblocks on someone's account, then McJeff was our man. Then there was JennyVincent, who now goes by the name SodaCat. I know she's gonna hate me for saying this, but during the Bully Wiki days (and even in the earlier days of Bully Fanon) she was this SUPER OBSESSED Johnny Vincent fangirl and everyone loved her for it. She had an OC named Jenny Wolf who became the girlfriend of Johnny Vincent after he broke up with Lola. How romantic <3 <3 <3 There was At0micb0mb123, Bullyrocks!, G4MEM4STER, and Hal the Cheese Burger. Check out the link to McJeff's blog post for an explanation of these four. I'll go into further detail later if you all want to hear an interesting story. Just read the blog post because if I explained everything that happened, you'd be sitting here for like 2 hours. Right here. Then there was BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN, now known as TheToughGuy who's still here on Bully Fanon. He got his start on Bully Fanon after seeing us writing fanfic and he now writes his own. He is the creator of Clayton Mason, also known as C-Money. BBF collaborated with me and we wrote fanfiction together. There was KateHarrington, who was probably the first person I remember writing fanfic on Bully Wiki besides JennyVincent (or SodaCat). She was pretty cool, albeit she never made it to Bully Fanon. I recall her leaving Bully Wiki shortly before Bully Fanon was founded. Then there was...... Kingofawosmeness777. And no, I didn't fuck up the spelling on that. That's actually how he spelled it. He was quite an interesting user. Most of us couldn't stand him for a while because he pretended to be super rich and was constantly condescending and rude to everyone. Dan and King would often argue about the most random things and we all thought this was hilarious because neither one would let the other win. King got blocked for sockpuppetry and it caused this bullshit drama which led to other wikis. It got resolved tho, so its all good. He is inactive now, but he was the creator of Malcolm Evans. Yeah, one thing you'll learn from the history of Bully Fanon is that for such a small wiki, we had a lot of drama. Oh yes, we sure did. Anyone who's been here since Bully Fanon's inception can tell you that. There were a few other users that participated in our little "fanfiction group", but the ones that I have listed were the ones who played more important parts in my history in writing fanfiction (no offense to the rest of them, you guys were all cool too :D) So everything is going great. We're writing stories, talking about stuff, laughing at each other, arguing with each other, and helping Bully Wiki grow. This went on for about a year. However, as the Bully Wiki "fanfiction movement" (Hey, it needs a name! lol) started to grow, the wiki started to get clogged with a bunch of stuff that had nothing to do with the game but rather a bunch of fanfictions that people were writing. Bully Wiki was supposed to be strictly for information on the actual GAME, and with us posting individual chapters and constantly writing fanfiction, it clogged up the wiki. A huge deletion process was going to ensue. So, JennyVincent got an idea where nothing had to truly be deleted. It just simply had to be MOVED and so, JennyVincent adopted the Bully Fanon wiki so that we had a place to write all the fanfiction we wanted without pissing off any admins who didn't want it on their wiki. After the move, Bully Wiki and Bully Fanon became sister wikis and that's probably why we had so many users here, now that I think about it. We had many of Bully Wiki's users hanging out on Bully Fanon wiki, which was pretty cool. At first, I was disappointed because I had to move all my Greg Ryder chapters. But once I got here man, it was awesome. Everyone was just like a big, happy, sometimes dysfunctional family. JennyVincent always had holiday contests going on, which were super fun. If we get more users, we will bring those back! You better believe it! What we also did was that we made character pages, as all of you know. It took a TON of work to get this place going, but once we did, it was an amazing place to be. I would go on Bully Fanon every day just to check if new stuff was put on the wiki. I have no idea if other fanfiction websites do this, but a few people and I came up with a unique/complicated way of writing stories together. It was difficult at first, but eventually we figured it out and became good at it. Basically, we got the idea from GTA IV where there were separate stories intertwining with each other's plots and having the main characters meet at certain points in the game and such. I'll give an example of this: Let's say that Greg Ryder (My character) and C-Money (TTG's character) got into a fight with some Preps on the street. Then some cops come to break it up. I would write the event from Greg's perspective, copying all the stuff that C-Money would say (so that it would match up with the other person's writing). Then let's say that I had Greg run from the cops and getting away with C-Money, who ran as well but got caught. Those are two completely separate events where we both could write whatever we wanted and have a lot of creative freedom. This method of writing would also work as a form of promotion for the person you're writing with. If the reader wanted to find out what happened to C-Money while Greg got away from the cops, then you'd have to read TheToughGuy's chapter in order to find out. It may have been confusing and redundant to some, but I thought it was great and it worked out really well in the long run. Practically as soon as I got on the wiki, I got promoted to being a rollbacker by SodaCat, who told me she would promote me if I edited 20 pages or something. I did, so then I became a rollbacker. Yup, things were going great! Then after a while, this troll/sockpuppet showed up and he started messing with everyone and he started ruining the pages. He also vandalized McJeff's userpage under his "anonymous" IP and got caught pretty much immediately. #idiot. The blocking of this user led to what I like to call the "Great War of Bully Fanon and Mafia Wiki". No one died but many were injured, especially the shithead vandal who caused Mafia Wiki to side with him for a little while. McJeff actually wrote a blog post about this kinda funny/annoying event and you can read it right here. UNFINISHED. I'M SO SORRY HAHA Category:Blog posts